1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine feeding device for taking out medicines (mostly, tablets or pills) that are packaged in a press through pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a medicine feeding device which is designed so that a housing section of a press through pack is stopped at a press position of a press device based on a detection output of detection means so that medicines can be taken out continuously.
However, with this conventional medicine feeding device, it has been the case that the housing section is forcedly pressed by the press device to break the sheet by the medicine housed therein, thereby allowing the medicine to be taken out. As a result of this, there is a fear that part of the broken sheet may be separated and drop off so as to be mixed into the taken-out medicine. Further, housed medicines may be damaged before breaking the sheet is another fear.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a medicine feeding device which allows medicines alone to be taken out of the press through pack smoothly without being damaged.